Traditional information technology infrastructures for entities usually require several operating environments, vendor resource deployment, authentication repositories and mechanisms, and several application servers working together in order to operate a large entity's information technology.
Furthermore installing and/or implementing core functions, such as new software or hardware within an entity's information technology infrastructure requires several time consuming steps. For example, ordering and installing a new physical server and/or associate work station requires a logical process to load the necessary operating systems, secure the server, install applications, ensure licensing from proper vendors, and the like. In some cases this process can take several weeks or months for the server(s) to become operational and business-ready for the entity.
Furthermore, the new physical server and/or associate work station may have hardware or software features that provide functionality to the physical server and/or associate work station that are not being utilized. For example, the associate work station may have a large amount of memory that the associate may have requested, but may not be utilized. Thus, the entity may be paying for information technology infrastructure that is not being utilized to its fullest capacity.
Therefore, a need exists for a logical management system of information technologies within an entity that drastically limits the time required for core functions to be completed and intelligently monitors the core functions once implemented.